


Define "friendship"

by JoiningJoice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teikou Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise riflette su quanto ancora a lungo lui e Aomine potranno parlarsi, continuare ad essere amici.<br/>Non è nemmeno sicuro lo siano mai stati veramente.<br/>[Teiko Arc, AoKise]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define "friendship"

 

 

 

\- Non dovresti usare il cellulare a scuola. -

Kise alza lo sguardo dal piccolo schermo del suo telefono, e solo grazie a una prontezza di riflessi fuori dalla norma che intercetta la palla da basket lanciata nella sua direzione. La afferra goffamente e la lascia ricadere subito dopo, guardandola rimbalzare sul pavimento bianco e fermarsi contro la rete che delimita il tetto della scuola; poi sposta lo sguardo verso il ragazzo seduto a terra in una delle poche macchie d'ombra che il sole cocente di mezzogiorno concede loro.

È grato di essersi abituato alla sua presenza, grato che Aomine non sia più uno sconosciuto ai suoi occhi – ma un compagno di gioco. La sua mente vaga un solo istante sulla definizione di “amico”, e subito dopo l'abbandona. Aomine non è suo amico, e non sa realmente spiegarsi perchè sia così; ma sa che se lo dicesse ad alta voce, lui lo fisserebbe confuso per un momento e poi annuirebbe, alzando le spalle.

\- Tu non dovresti essere sul tetto. - Scherza, chiudendo il cellulare e avvicinandosi a lui. Aomine sta fissando l'orizzonte oltre la rete grigia, e giocherella con la cannuccia tra le sue labbra, girandola e rigirandola senza prestare attenzione a ciò che fa. Kise si siede ad occupare l'altro spazio d'ombra accanto a lui, ben attento a mettere un po' di distanza tra il suo corpo e quello dell'altro.

Rimangono in silenzio, un silenzio che non pesa e non infastidisce nessuno dei due. Normalmente Kise avrebbe già iniziato a parlare di tutto e di nulla – lo fa sempre, con chiunque, anche con Aomine. Ma quando sono soli – _e in quel momento lo sono davvero, isolati dal mondo_ – il silenzio vale più di mille discorsi che potrebbe fare, e le parole sembrano inopportune e fuori luogo. Fatica ad aprire la bocca persino per respirare, e scivola con la schiena sul muro preso da una sensazione di strana tranquillità.

Fa caldo, ma un vento fresco scompiglia i suoi capelli e rinfresca il suo corpo, scivolando sotto la camicia della divisa scolastica. È piacevole, quel silenzio; ed è piacevole essere soli, per una volta, sotto il cielo di marzo – di un azzurro prepotente che non vuole dar possibilità alle nuvole di infrangere la sua completezza. Non si rende neanche conto di aver chiuso le palpebre finchè la voce di Aomine non interrompe il loro silenzio sacro.

\- Chi era al telefono? -

_Chi era?_ Kise fa quasi fatica a ricordare, e torna in sé solo inclinando la testa in direzione di Aomine. Anche il profilo di Aomine è prepotente come l'azzurro del cielo, scuro, i lineamenti rigidi. Non c'è nulla di teso nel suo volto, ma la sua sola presenza sembra voler imporsi anche su quell'azzurro immenso.

Kise pensa che abbia tutti i diritti di farlo.

\- Nessuno di importante. - Mormora. - Mi hanno chiamato da un'altra agenzia. -

Vede le labbra di Aomine inclinarsi in un sorriso sghembo, la cannuccia che tracciava un arco in alto seguendo quel movimento. - Era solo questione di tempo prima che i talent scout di quella volta a Ikebukuro si facessero risentire, no? Quelli che non la smettevano di dire che hai un _bel faccino_ , adatto al lavoro... -

E c'è una nota palesemente canzonatoria nella sua voce roca, che però non infastidisce Kise. Quando alza le sopracciglia per mostrarsi offeso sa benissimo che si tratta di un gioco; che è una commedia che sono soliti recitare. - Non si tratta solo di una questione di _bel faccino,_ Aominecchi. - Ghigna, e prove un piccolo moto d'orgoglio nel vedere il sorriso di Aomine farsi più disteso. _Stai andando nella giusta direzione_. - Ma immagino che una scimmia come te certe cose non possa proprio capirle. -

Il sorriso di Aomine crolla tutto d'un tratto e la cannuccia cade sul pavimento tra loro due – ma ricompare subito dopo, più ampio di prima; ha un effetto così buffo e comico – così lontano dall'immagine che Aomine ha costruito di sé, così lontano dal giocatore che tutti temono – che Kise non può fare a meno di ridere, mentre Aomine abbandona il proprio posto per avvicinarsi a lui e intrappolare le sue braccia in una presa ferrea, allontanarle dal suo volto e fissarle a terra. - Io sarei una scimmia?! - Ride, offeso. Kise continua a ridere assieme a lui, tentando invano di liberarsi. Apre gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre per cacciare le lacrime, e Aomine è di fronte a lui contro il cielo azzurro, lo sguardo cupo e il labbro inferiore leggermente in fuori. È solo per un miracolo se il suo cuore non smette di battere in quello stesso istante.

Nel sentirlo smettere di ridere, Aomine allenta la presa, ma non si allontana. Ha le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe di Kise, e se anche lui volesse alzarsi e scappare glielo impedirebbe – ma a Kise nemmeno pensa di voler andarsene. Perchè dovrebbe?

Sono soli. Loro, il cielo azzurro e un vento leggero. Solo loro e una palla da basket nell'angolo del tetto che rotola lentamente spinta da quella brezza, solo loro e quell'unico legame sottile che li unisce.

Solo loro, che non sono amici – che non lo saranno mai.

\- Almeno. - Mormora Aomine. - Gioco meglio di te. -

\- Appunto perchè sei una scimmia. - Kise scuote la testa e abbassa gli occhi per fissare la mano di Aomine, poggiata sul suo polso ma non stretta. Pensa a tutte le volte che si sono sfiorati, toccati e gettati uno addosso all'altro mentre si sfidavano; a come spinte e battute sono il loro modo per comprendersi.

E all'improvviso lo assale una sensazione d'angoscia, mentre torna a fissarlo in volto. Non vuole perdere la possibilità di comprendere Aomine. Non vuole perdere l'unica cosa che li unisce, ma la fine della scuola è così vicina e Akashi ha già deciso per tutti loro. È solo questione di tempo prima che si separino.

\- ...ancora a basket? -

Torna in sé, torna da Aomine. Lo fissa confuso. - Come? -

\- Ho detto. - Aomine lo guarda spazientito. - Se una volta iniziato il liceo e con il tuo lavoro da modello continuerai a giocare a basket. -

Kise sa già la risposta. L'ha sempre saputa: ce l'ha davanti gli occhi, lo fissa e si impone nei suoi sensi per occupare inconsapevole il posto che ha rubato molto tempo prima. Annuisce piano, e sussurra parole che non si rende neanche conto di aver pensato. È solo nel vedere gli occhi di Aomine sgranarsi appena per la sorpresa che realizza ciò che ha detto.

_“Sempre. Finchè lo farai anche tu.”_

Ma non c'è niente di malizioso, giusto? Nessun sottinteso. Aomine dovrebbe saperlo, che ha iniziato a giocare solo per raggiungere lui; che ha continuato motivato da tutte le loro sfide, dalla sua forza. Che ha preso a correre con la sola intenzione di superarlo, per vedere ciò che anche lui può vedere, quel cielo azzurro che non ha confini.

La presa di Aomine si fa di nuovo ferma e quasi spaventata mentre si alza piano e inclina la testa di un lato, osservandolo da vicino con occhi tremanti, osservando la piega delle sue labbra e quanto il suo sguardo all'apparenza duro riveli emozioni vere solo a quella distanza minima; e sussulta quando Aomine abbandona ogni paura e si abbassa quel tanto che basta a lasciar sfiorare le loro labbra, mentre dentro di lui qualcosa esplode – una gioia immensa, incalcolabile, tanto infinita da svuotarlo di ogni altra emozione mai provata fino a quel momento.

Il mondo è azzurro anche dietro a palpebre chiuse e pesanti, anche dentro al bacio di Aomine – che non sa affatto baciare, che inclina la testa un po' troppo e non sa aspettarlo, è impaziente e preme troppo forte e troppo a lungo. Ma non gli importa, e non c'è paura nel suo cuore – neanche quando si separano lentamente e tornano a fissarsi, nemmeno quando arrossisce e Aomine si alza piano, spaventato, e si allontana per raccogliere il pallone da basket in silenzio.

Sa di non aver fatto un errore. Sa che era necessario. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che li legasse al di fuori del campo; aveva bisogno di essere qualcosa di più di un compagno, qualcosa di più di un amico.

\- Ryota. - La voce di Aomine lo chiama; non lo guarda in volto, e si gratta pensoso la testa fissando l'orizzonte. - Ci vediamo più tardi. -

_Aominecchi, io e te siamo amici?_

Passa un istante troppo lungo, un istante di silenzio che stavolta pesa, ha un significato. Persino Aomine sembra comprenderlo, e fa per riavviarsi in classe. Kise torna a guardare il cielo e chiude gli occhi.

\- Ci vediamo in palestra. - Mormora, abbastanza forte perchè anche Aomine lo senta.

 

 

_Aominecchi, io e te siamo...amici?_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stanotte ho sognato di scrivere aokise e non riesco a credere di averlo fatto seriamente.
> 
> Sono abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato, anche se è ancora molto da perfezionare. È la mia prima fic nella sezione (ehilà <3) ma spero ce ne saranno altre, aokise e kagakuro e chissà non mi scappi anche qualche altra coppia uvu
> 
> ((please considerate che sono a metà della seconda stagione e spero di non aver fatto erroracci di continuity ''))
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -JoiningJoice


End file.
